


Don't Eat What Shouldn't Be Swallowed

by StarGlisteningEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is Draco but kinda isn't at times, Draco with a endless 2 personality cycle which is driving him utterly mad, Harry actually wants to go back to Hogwarts, Harry is pissed all the time even though he's trying his hardest not to be, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I don't think Ron will be in here much he's a bit of a dick in this, M/M, Obsessive Draco, Possessive Draco, love enhancement chocolates (something I made up) are the cause of it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGlisteningEyes/pseuds/StarGlisteningEyes
Summary: Harry Potter just wanted a peaceful last year at Hogwarts, obviously that was too much to ask for.





	1. Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Please read before continuing)
> 
> Oh boy, this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fic, so please bear with me when I say if there are any mistakes (which hopefully not because I do my best to scan through chapters before posting them) please do tell me. It'd help tremendously if you'd kindly do so, please note that it's been awhile since I've read the books and that I'm just going along by memory. 
> 
> Also, is it right to call McGonagall "Headmistress McGonagall" or is it not? Please do give feedback on this as well if it is bothersome or just wrong, much appreciated. 
> 
> With that being said, please (try to) enjoy! (:

Finally. it had finally been Harry Potter's eighth year at Hogwarts starting tomorrow. It took all summer, with some help from Ginny, he had managed to learn the basics of the seventh year classes as promised to Headmistress McGonagall.

To Harry it felt weird having to call McGonagall "Headmistress McGonagall", it just didn't feel right.

After the trials for the Malfoys Harry decided he'd want to go back to Hogwarts rather than spending all his time in Grimmauld Place, learning seemed 10 times better than mopping around with upsetting memories and survivors guilt. 

Hermione and Ron decided to attend eighth year too, so they were in the same boat. well, except for Hermione. she had already finished Headmistress McGonagall's goal for her to attend eighth year.  
   
Hermione stayed at the burrow to help Ron with his assigned goal, so the only time the three of them saw each other was when Ginny decided that Harry needed out of Grimmauld Place for some fresh air and Hermione agreed the same for Ron. They would all meet outside the burrow for some brunch. 

Harry clicked the locks on his last suitcase full of his belongings, then crawled into bed and sat his glasses on the nightstand. 

He blinked at the ceiling as the eerie silence filled the room.

Harry became submerged into his thoughts about attending Hogwarts tomorrow, He hoped that Hogwarts would have a different atmosphere to it, and that he could finally enjoy it without waking up everyday to something disastrous. Shaking off the thought and settling on wanting to think positively about Hogwarts he began to wonder who else of his friends would attend, he heard from Ginny that Draco Malfoy was attending which soured his mood but Ginny had reassured him that after all that's happened that he's changed. She didn't tell him how but, even with an explanation he still wouldn't believe it unless he saw it. 

Deciding that was enough pondering over how tomorrow might be, Harry turned his lamp off for a good night's rest.  
-  
"All set Harry?" Ron looked back grinning.

"yep!" Harry returned the grin and hopped on his broom.

"Alright boys please be careful, and I cannot stress enough that you don't run into the-"

"yeah! yeah, mum we know!  you've warned us of the whomping willow throughout the whole morning!" Ron shouted.

"Don't take that tone with me Ronald, or I'll send you a holler just for the fun of it!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed her son and held him in a tight embrace, then turned to Harry and he received just the same.

"Oh it only seems like yesterday you were a clueless boy to the wizarding world, Harry." She pulled away wiping a smiling, "you've grown so much I'm so very proud of you!" Mrs. Wealsey embraced Harry again, with a wipe of a tear she placed a kiss on his head and Ron's, with a hug,  and with a wave the two boys were on their way to Hogwarts.  
-  
It was February the 13th and Harry Potter sat in potions's class bored as ever, alongside his best mates. Ron had a thinking face on staring into space, not listening to the lesson, and Hermione did the complete opposite, by raising her hand when a question was asked almost automatically. 

Harry's eyelid's became heavy until he felt a sharp pain in his side, "ouch!" He turned to his left, "Ron!" harry whispered angrily,  
"sorry! I just need your opinion on something.." Ron frowned, obviously nervous about something.

Harry let out a sigh rubbing his side, "on what?"

"love,"

Harry frowned, "shouldn't you be asking H-"

"No!" Ron interrupted, Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration,

"what is it?" 

"Well,.. You see.., I want to buy love enhancement chocolates for Hermione for valentine's day.." Ron let out quickly then paused and began picking at the feather of his quill "Because I feel that we're growing apart.." 

 "and why would you think that?" Harry replied confused, after all they were holding hands under the dining table and reading The Daily Prophet together during breakfast this morning. Harry saw nothing departing from it. the only departing part in Hermione's eyes was when Ron decided to fling beans at Dean Thomas and Dean the same, causing a very angry McGonagall to give Ron and Dean detention over the weekend. 

"..I feel like her studies are .. More important to her, I'm afraid of losing her to books." Ron's frown deepened.

Harry rolled his eyes "Ron, Hermione wont replace you with books you have a lot more to offer than some crummy book of advanced potion studies. although you should know how much of a bookworm she is." 

Ron let out a groan, "B-" "silence! 10 points from Gryffindor!" shouted portrait professor Snape, causing a burst of Slytherin laughs.

"Ron! quiet!" whispered Hermione, 

Ron sat up straight and didn't say another word to Harry until Professor Snape dismissed class.   
-  
"what were you two talking about?" Hermione asked leaning over Ron to look at Harry,

Ron looked pleadingly at Harry, "how Snape's hair could be used to cook eggs if he sat in the sun long enough.." replied Harry grinning.

She raised an eyebrow, "When you should've been paying attention to the man!"

Ron and Harry both let out sighs. 

After dinner Ron continued to bother Harry non-stop about the chocolates, Harry decided he had enough and would be heading to bed early. 

Harry climbed into bed with thoughts of how valentine's day would go if he and Ginny were still together. they had broke up not even two months into the first semester. As Ginny phrased it "you just don't have the potential you used to have." Harry was confused by that statement, but nonetheless he was feeling gloomier than ever afterwards, though he got over it within a month just for the sake of making this year positive as it could be.

Finally tired of thinking, Harry drifted off to sleep.  
-  
Ron bought the chocolates the next day hiding them in his robes, he decided on giving them to Hermione during dinner. 

Ron ran next to Harry after class "Harry I bought them!" 

"how nice of you.." he shook his head, why Ron thought Hermione was avoiding him was beyond him.

They both sat at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table, "Harry, I'll be back," Ron took the chocolates out after looking to see if Hermione was around yet, "hold onto these will you? She'll think you bought them for Ginny." Ron pleaded

"..fine, sure.." Harry took them and sat them on the table in front of him.

The scene not going unnoticed by a particular Slytherin. 

Soon after Ron left for the bathroom Hermione came and sat next to Harry,

"evening Harry, happy valentines day!" she smiled at him

"mm," he replied stuffing his face with ham.

"you know, just because you and G-" 

"no!" he shouted earning a few glances, 

"okay, sorry.. It's just bothersome to see you moping on a day like this. though I suppose you have your reasons.." said Hermione patting him on the shoulder.

"exactly.." said Harry not taking his concentration off his food,

"who are the chocolates for then?" asked Hermione smiling.

Harry stopped chewing and gulped down his ham, "Luna." he replied quickly, 

"..Oh, yes that's very thoughtful of you Harry. I'm sure she'll love them." She smiled and placed a slice of ham on her plate.

Harry's peace was disrupted shortly after.  
-  
Draco leaned on his hand finished with his food, he decided to read a book over advanced potions.

A familiar laugh caught his attention, looking over at Harry smiling set his blood racing.

Draco turns his attention back to his book only to be disturbed again,

he grits his teeth, "something the matter darling?" asks Pansy gently touching his shoulder.

"it's Potter, his laugh is obnoxious.." Draco clenches his fingers tighter on his book, not taking his narrowed eyes off Harry. 

"ignore-"

 But before Pansy finishes her sentence Draco gets up and walks over to Harry smirking "aww Ron bought Potter chocolates," said Draco stopping in front of Harry. Harry's head shot up, "sod off Malfoy." he growled.

Draco grabbed the chocolates, "I wonder what he'd think when he sees me with these?" he waves them in Harry's face in a teasing manner. Harry stands, "those are for Hermione, from Ron!" he said through gritted teeth ignoring Hermione's pull at his sleeve, "but by all means go on Malfoy, I'd love to see Ron knock your teeth out!" Harry glared at Draco watching him open the box, 

the Slytherin table watched with giggles, most noticeably from Pansy.

Draco plucked a chocolate from the box and waved in front of Harry's face, "hm, love to see him try.." he popped a chocolate into his mouth and swallowed.  
silence filled the hall.

Draco clutched his throat "ha! Couldn't handle a little chocolate Malfoy? allergic to love are you?" the whole dining hall was filled with gasps and Draco's choking, Harry realized he wasn't faking. 

only before McGonagall got up had Draco stopped clawing at his throat and began panting with his hands over his face, after a minute of nothing but Draco's pants echoing through the hall, Draco began to drag his feet getting closer to the table. 

Harry's eyebrows frowned in confusion, Draco placed his hands on the table, every eye was on him, Hermione's eyebrows shot up, Harry stepped back frowning, "Malf-" Draco grabbed Harry's robes looking up at him, leaning over he quickly smashed his lips onto Harry's.

Draco pulled Harry into his embrace and slid his tongue past Harry's fighting lips. 

everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Ron came back into the dining hall confused by the silence then struck by shock of the scene unfolding in front of him, matching everyone else's expressions of surprise but Draco's, of course. Being too busy entangling his hands into Harry's hair while fighting to remain kissing him deeply, Harry struggled at pushing him off. 

Ron noticed the box of chocolates scattered on the floor and wondered how the bloody hell he got one when they were right in front of Harry. 

Headmistress McGonagall pointed her wand at Draco in a flash, and shouted "Alarte Ascendare!" causing him to fly off the table into mid air.

"what is the meaning of this display?!" she shouted to Harry, "I..", Harry didn't even know what to say, Draco Malfoy just kissed him, were the chocolate's strong enough to make your second worst enemy kiss you? Harry wondered. Draco didn't just give him a peck on the lips, he thought to himself. he shook his head "I don't know.." he said avoiding her hawk-like stare.

Professor Mcgonagall looked down at the scattered chocolates on the ground and sorted the chocolates back into the box believing them being the cause and decided she should test their ingredients.

"my office, this instant!" she kept Draco in mid-air with him trailing above her.

Harry followed.

Ron ran over to Hermione, "what- what just happened?" he said shocked. 

"you bought me love enhancement chocolates is what happened!" Hermione shook with anger and shot up dashing out of the dining hall.  
-  
"explain," McGonagall frowned deeply at Harry. 

Harry glanced at Draco next to him being held back in a chair by a spell. 

"Ron bought Hermione love enhancement chocolates, he needed to go to the restroom so I held them for him. And that's when Malfoy came and took one." he said avoiding her intense stare.

"I see.." her anger melted away into a thoughtful expression.

"Come on, we're going to the infirmary to get this sorted out." she rose from her desk and took Malfoy into mid-air again, Harry got up making his way to Madam Pomfrey with a stern looking Headmistress and a floating Malfoy struggling to reach Harry.

"There's good news and bad news." Madam Pomfrey said walking back over to them,

"Bad first, please." said Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey looked to her while she made sure Draco was put under a sleep spell before proceeding.  
Harry stared at Draco out of the corner of his eye, he watched his mouth inhale and exhale remembering that not even 10 minutes ago those soft pink lips were on his. not just any lips, but Malfoy's lips. Harry shivered and shook his head focusing on the problem at hand and how it could be hopefully solved.

but they weren't. 

"The chocolates were made with very strong ingredients," said Madam Pomfrey,

"like what? a dragon's tooth?" asked Harry.

"not precisely, Harry. it's just how they were made and by who." 

"what are you saying?" asked McGonagall

"what I'm trying to say is, the eggs, for instance, could have come from a rare type of dragon, or the person who found the ingredients could have put a strong love spell on the fresh ingredients entirely. meaning, these aren't ordinary love enhancement chocolates, they're chocolates that whoever currently holds them in their possession is who the taker falls head over heels for." she paused, "Harry, after Ron went to the bathroom they were in your possession, correct?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a sorry expression.

at that question shock struck Harry hard.

his face paled, "yes,.." 

Professor McGonagall paled as well at his response.

Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh, "then I'm afraid Harry, that young Malfoy here is in love with you,.. until separated by death. his death that is.. If you were to die first he'd be lifted of the, dare I say, curse."

Harry felt sick, he felt as if his very soul had left him, leaving him standing in a shell of himself.

Professor McGonagall steadied herself by grabbing onto the edge of a dresser, "there are no remedies?! for pete's sake it's only chocolate! I've never heard anything like this with love enchantments!" she shouted,

"I'm afraid death is the only answer to end Draco's love. now, as for the good news..his love Can be reduced." she turned to Harry, "there is a potion but it doesn't quite push down all the romantic feelings for the other person, I'd say, .. 70% will still be there but that's only an assum-"

"yes! the potion please! when will it be done?" asked Harry,

"as soon as I ask Professor Snape to help brew it up. it should be done by tomorrow. but there are some rather negative side effects towards the person that takes the potion, and the person of reason for the the potion." Harry gulped and Professor McGonagall put her hand on her chest bracing for the worst.

Madam Pomfrey continued, "meaning if I were to give Draco this potion, he will still have strong thoughts of you while away from you Harry, and he may be a bit possessive around you. which may lead to actions influenced by jealousy which wont end well. when not around Harry his thoughts of him will increase." she paused. "as for possessive behavior,.. if someone were to say, mention of Harry, I'm afraid I've no clue as to what his actions will be. it would be safe to make sure that Harry is not mentioned in class, at all unless that student has a death wish." she turned to Professor McGonagall.

"I suggest Draco have private classes with his Professors and if Harry has him in a class then he should come to that private class as well. to keep Draco stable, in a way."

"in fact, he might have to be isolated from students-"

"that's ridiculous!" interrupted Professor McGonagall, "isolating a student from everyone?! I see why, but, can't his friends at least visit him? I'm sure he'd be-"

"of course they can, as long as they absolutely not mention a word of Harry, just for extra precaution.. Harry,.." she glanced at Harry, "I'm afraid you'll have to share a room with Mr. Malfoy."

"what?! isn't seeing him during private classes enough?! that'd be tor-" 

"I understand," Interrupted Madam Pomfrey, "but at the moment you're his source of stability under this potion.. He will need you to keep himself, and the students of Hogwarts safe."    
McGonagall glanced at Draco with her hand over her mouth, 

Harry's head began to spin. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, might not have a pinch of himself left, apart from when he's around Harry. meaning the only way for him to regain bits of himself is to stay close to Harry. Harry grabbed a chair and fell into it resting his head in his hands. 

"I.. I don't know what to say.. this is all so confusing!" he shook his head not believing a word of it actually happening.

Madam Pomfrey rested a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Potter I would say that you should stay away from him, but it could, as we already know, result in him becoming unstable. The potion only lasts a week, so he'll have to come here on Sundays for a renewed dosage."

Professor  McGonagall turned to Harry, almost regaining her posture. 

"Harry, after dinner you will take him back here, to the infirmary. He is your responsibility regarding that you didn't stop him in the first place." 

he lifted his head up, "but-"

 "-and teased him like a child instead of handling the situation like an adult."

"and no buts!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"off to bed Harry, and don't forget, tomorrow you will take him straight here after dinner, understood?" 

"yes." he replied getting up, how did this day go from bad to worse in such a short time? he asked himself as he head for the door.

"H-Harry.."

Harry turned and saw an unlikely sight, Draco's hand reaching for Harry with tears streaking down his cheeks with an expression as if he were in deep pain.

"I love you Ha-" 

Harry pulled the door open with all his force slamming it shut before Draco could finish and broke into a run, while Draco's aggressively loud cries of Harry's name echoed through the halls and began to die the further he got he prayed for peace tomorrow, but peace, he surely would not receive. 


	2. The Solution

The next day, Harry awoke to someone shaking him.

"Harry, wake up, breakfast is in 10 minutes." Harry sat up fixing his glasses onto his face. 

Ron smiled warily at him, "Hey mate, you okay?" Ron let out a sigh, "..about yesterday-" 

Harry shot out of bed, causing Ron to back up "I'm sorry Ron, I egged him on without thinking. I hoped you'd come in and wipe that smirk off Malfoy's face but in the end.." 

Harry's eyes widened, "Are you and Hermione okay? you guys didn't break up over me did you?" he worried.

Ron clenched his fists,

"you-.. YOU HAD TO DRAG ME AND HERMIONE DOWN WITH YOU DIDN'T YOU HARRY? YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE EVERYONE ELSE MISERABLE TOO. YOU COULD'VE STUCK TO THE PLAN, NOW SHE WONT EVEN LOOK AT ME!" Ron lungded at Harry but before he could Dean pulled him back.

"Ron! calm down, let's just go to breakfast." 

Dean pulled Ron away and disappeared out of the room. 

Harry shook with anger, it wasn't his fault Malfoy had picked the worst day to bother him!

Malfoy..

Harry had forgotten for a sweet moment about the episode that happened in the dining hall.

By now everyone knows of what happened, it may even be in the papers.

Panic rose in Harry's chest, he paced from his bed to Ron's, 'no.. Draco's mother wouldn't let that spill. not if it interfered with their image even more.' Harry thought to himself and let out a sigh of relief. 

'well at least the whole wizarding world doesn't know of the incident.' Harry let out a frustrated sigh,

but there still stood the problem, by now, the whole school did. 

-

As soon as Harry walked into the dining hall he knew things would not be positively well, as he emptily hoped. 

He was being watched. watched like a mouse in plain sight of a room full of owls.

Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone turned to her. 

Harry made his way to the table and sat next to Hermione. 

"as you may all know by now a little incident accrued yesterday." her eyes narrowed at the students whisper's,

Harry felt eyes on him again and then felt a hand press on his shoulder, he looked, Hermione was smiling reassuringly at him. He smiled at her feeling thankful for her support.

it's not like he was expecting to have her support, after what happened yesterday. he thought she'd stop talking to him but apparently she wanted to support him. she didn't really have anything to be mad at him about, except how stupid it was of him to let Malfoy eat a chocolate right in front of him. 

"quiet, please!" she shouted, earning the eyes of the students again. "now, as I was saying, everyone must handle this situation maturely. that means no spreading it outside of this building, you will not bother Potter and most certainly Malfoy about this situation, anyone found doing so will earn detention with Flinch. nothing happened, do I make myself clear?"

questionable looks were exchanged among the students, "do I make myself clear?" she narrowed her eyes, 

"yes ma'am!" shouted the students.

"good, with that being said you may continue your breakfast." she smiled sitting down, and soon began talking to Madam Pomfrey.

no doubt about Draco coming in any moment, Harry thought. 

Harry slid a plate to him and began to eat when he felt tugging at his sleeve. 

"Harry,..look!" whispered Hermione pointing to his left, 

Harry grimaced realizing what she saw, he turned.

Draco had just walked in, with bags under his eyes. Draco looked around, a couple of people were watching him cautiously. 

He tightened the embrace on his books, and turned his head in Harry's direction. Harry turned his head back down to his food before they made any sort of eye contact. 

Harry took note of the bags under Draco's eyes and the way he dragged himself over to the Slytherin table. 

The Slytherins shared glances and continued eating as he sat down.

Pansy spoke up as soon as he sat, "Draco, Darling, how are you f-"

"Don't. call me. darling." he narrowed his eyes and sneered at her in disgust.

Her lip bottom quivered, "but-"

Malfoy slammed his fists on the table drawing everyone's attention but Harry's, who was trying to avoid Draco's existence until he had to forcefully deal with him later on, "You have no right to give me little pet names." he growled at her,

"I don't love you, why would I love you? god, I'm surprised I stooped so low as to be with a toad of a woman!" he snarled at her.

Headmistress McGonagall stood, Madam Pomfrey followed as she stormed over to Draco.

"what's going on?" she looked to a sobbing Pansy and to a fuming Draco.

Draco shot up, "I don't love her. she has no right to call me darling. only the love of my life can call me that-" 

McGonagall shot Draco with a silencing spell shutting Draco up, "we better get him back to his private dorm until his lessons start." whispered McGonagall to Madam Pomfrey.

She motioned to Harry to come along as they began walking out of the dining hall with Draco struggling in mid-air once again. 

Harry hadn't noticed and this earned a jab in the ribs from Hermione, "she wants you to follow!" she whispered.

His head shot up, seeing a stern McGonagall waiting, he stood up quickly and hurried after her as she began walking out with Madam Pomfrey, and Draco. 

-

"what?! no way!" Harry shouted,

"I'm not accompanying him!"

"Harry, we agreed upon this last night! you are to be around Draco to keep him stable! if you hadn't noticed he became unstable not even 3 minutes ago!" she paused daring him to speak, "you will accompany Mr.Malfoy until his lesson's begin and may I remind you, you both have them together." 

Harry had completely forgot about the lessons as well as the sharing the room part, he only worried of what people were thinking of him. 

"how am I to stay in here for now on without my things?" 

"the house elfs have already taken your things, we will tell your close friends where you are so they are not to worry for you." replied McGonagall.

"so like it or not, this is your fault and Mr. Weasley's, and I can assure you he is being punished just as well as you. as for Draco, he may seem to be enjoying this, but he most certainly is not." McGonagall said sternly. 

Harry's anger grew, but he didn't dare talk back as much as he wanted to.

"now, you are to stay with him until I come to retrieve you both, do I make myself clear?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"good." she smiled,

Draco dropped to the floor and walked into the room with a glance to Harry.

Harry turned and risked a glance at Professor McGonagall, she smiled, "good luck Harry, and don't kill each other."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the room after Draco.

-

He looked around, it was a living room with two chairs and a large circular table. there were two other doors, likely to be two separate bathrooms. 

Harry noted to thank Professor McGonagall for that later,

he looked to some stairs likely leading to their room.

The place reminded him of a flat but with no kitchen.

Harry's observations were interrupted by a cough,

"I'm here too you know.." He looked at Draco who had settled in a chair by the fireplace, he stared at Harry as if he were watching his favorite movie, in intense infatuation. 

Harry froze and began to feel uncomfortable under Draco's intense stare, "um, yeah.. I noticed." Harry avoided his stare and looked elsewhere.

"well, don't be scared, come, sit." Malfoy patted on his leg

Harry stood back, "I'm am not sitting on your lap, Malfoy!" he shouted,

Draco frowned, "why not? why sit in these uncomfortable chairs when you could sit on me?" he looked confused and a little hurt, which disgusted Harry to think that he was expecting for him to come crawling into his lap. 

"I rather sit on the floor, thanks.." Harry sat where we stood.

Draco got up making his way to Harry, Harry started to get up but was stopped by Draco's hand on his shoulder, "I'm not going to hurt you, Harry.." he looked down at him concerned,

Harry smacked Draco's hand "don't touch me!" he scooted back hitting the wall and groaning in pain when his head slammed into it, 

Draco let out a laugh and looked at him with wild eyes, "this is all your fault.. I'm like this because of you!" he shouted hysterically. 

"me?! you're the one who decided to come fuck with me!" Harry stood with clenched fists.

"you shouldn't have let me eat the damn chocolate, Potter!" Draco stepped closer.

"how was I supposed to know it'd make you act like this! the damn things only enhance affection not cause-... wait.. you.." Harry froze.

"what? what is it Potter?! say something before I make you!" Draco crossed his arms.

"it only works if the taker.. has feelings for- for the current holder.." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Malfoy.."

"no. don't you dare, .. I may be unwillingly in.." Draco cringed, "love with you now, but I had no feelings for you before!" 

Harry wondered if it were the potion or himself that caused Draco to act a little like himself.

"look, Mal-"

Draco smashed his lips into Harry's slamming him against the wall, Harry struggled beneath him.

"stop struggling Potter!" 

Harry elbowed Draco in the ribs which earned a cry of pain.

"what the hell?!" shouted a heaving Draco,

"oh sorry for trying to defend myself from being molested!" 

Harry stormed off into the bathroom.

-  
Harry was angry. No fuming, he stood in front of the mirror splashing his face with water. 'Who does Malloy think he is?! He can't just bloody kiss me whenever he feels like it, stupid Malloy', believing he changed one bit made Harry feel just as stupid. 

"Potter, I'm sorry,... please come out. I'll try to control myself better, I swear. I realise that wasn't appropriate."

Harry dried of his face, "I'll come out whenever I feel like it Malloy! Leave, please." footsteps became distant from the door, Harry slid down onto the floor with his head in his hands.

'why, now? Why of all times now? Why can't things stay okay? Everything was going rather smoothly but of course, even after keeping him and his mother from Azkaban Malfoy still decided to torture Harry. It felt so unfair, the world felt so unfair, why couldn't he just stay bloody happy for a year?! 

Harry began to shake from anger, "this year, my last year at Hogwarts isn't going to be what I hope for.. dammit!" Harry shouted, he rose to his feet and paced trying to keep his cool, he started crying in frustration.

That's when a spell hit the door and it threw itself open with a load bang, Draco stormed in and held a startled Harry, "shhh..it's okay Harry.." he caressed Harry's head, he shook in his arms with mixed emotions towards his seemingly old rival, hatred, sadness, panic.. relief. 

Harry let himself be embraced by Draco, only to drift asleep in his arms as Draco pet his head.

-

A knock sounded at the portrait, "come in!" shouted Draco, In stepped Headmistress McGonagall, "are you boys ready for.." When she climbed in the first thing she noticed was a empty living room, "we're in here Headmistress." came a voice from upstairs.

"Oh dear, you boys should've been ready for your lessons by now." she appeared in their shared room, "sorry, Harry was very tired I wanted him to have some more rest." Malloy sat in bed caressing Harry's head he laid with his back on the wall and Harry's head in his lap.

"I see," McGonagall was stunned at the sight, she wondered what to say next, wondered what to say that wouldn't trigger Malloy. "yes, well it's time for lessons..so if you could-" 

"No. He needs sleep. Screw your bloody lessons." sneered Draco.

"I'm sure he does, but not nearly as sure that he's had enough, now if you would please wake him-"

"shut up! He's trying to sleep, bring the bloody lessons here if they're so important!" Draco brought Harry closer to him holding him tighter in his snake like embrace. 

"Mr.Malfoy that is not the way you speak to your headmistress, you are to wake Mr.Potter this instant!" she crossed her arms with a stern expression. 

This angered Draco. How dare the woman try to intrude on his precious Harry's sleep. To Draco it was almost as if she was asking to be killed, but her being of important essential to Hogwarts, and Harry he knew killing her would have a strong negative affect of numerous things.

Draco swiftly took out his wand, "Imperio!" , McGonagall slammed into the wall with a loud crack, falling into a heap on the floor.

"leave. Now." She rose quickly and hurried off leaving Draco to caress Harry in peace.

-

Having finally decided on his own time it was time for lessons Draco shook Harry, "Potter, get up, it's time for our lessons." Harry mumbled in his sleep in disapproval.

Happily feeling like himself again after a headache Draco thought to himself, 'I'll be damned if I miss a Advanced Potion's lesson over this scarhead.' 

With a cough he began to shout, "Harry! Get up quick! the school is on fire! Oh it's horrible!"

Harry shot up out of bed only to trip on the blanket, with a loud thud he fell to the floor face first. "Potter you idiot!" Draco shouted and began to laugh hysterically. 

Wiping a tear after he finished his sadistic laughing Draco offered a hand to Harry, "sod off, Malfoy! You bloody enfant!" he shouted fuming.

"calm down Potter, I was only using your heroic Gryffindor ways to get you to wake up. We have lessons, I suggest you get ready for them." Draco smirked and walked away pausing at the door, "we've already missed an hour of them," he turned to him, "due to you sleeping like a princess." he winked and ran off as Harry rose up and ran to the door slamming it shut.

'stupid Malfoy! It's no where near possible to relax with him being around 24/7, I swear it's only the first day with him and I already want to strangle the bloody idiot!' gritting his teeth, he let out a sigh and decided anger wouldn't solve anything.

'I suppose I should get ready for the first day of my new horrid lifestyle.. I'll have to talk to Hermione at lunch and see what she thinks of this, hopefully she can help make this better. She always helps in situations like this one.' 

-

Harry walked behind Draco on purpose as they made their way to they're private lessons with McGonagall leading the way. 'Anger won't solve anything, anger won't solve anything.' he chanted to himself, he wanted to be angry at Malfoy for making him miss the first hour of lessons but that would only prove himself to appear weak in Malfoy's eyes, and if he didn't want to be angry all the time and actually have a chance of a relaxing year he knew he had to see the positive sides to his problem. No matter how hard it may be. Even if it meant forming a sort of truce with his not-so former rival. 

Harry came to a halt as Headmistress McGonagall stopped in front of a classroom door, "I hope you boys were paying attention because I'm not showing you your way again tomorrow. Remember pay attention, and please don't distract each other. We don't need any arguments today." she opened the door, "carry on." she smiled as she held open the door. 

"thank you." Draco smirked as he walked past McGonagall and into the room, 

"yes, thank you, for your help McGona-"

"Headmistress McGonagall, Harry, and no need to thank me I'd be happy to help my students anyway possible." she smiled, 

"oh, right sorry," He blushed with embarrassment and hurried into the classroom.

As soon as he walked in he knew he should've expected it, Snape, Portrait Snape was at the front of the room being held upright by a chair. This whole not getting angry thing might not work after all. he sighed to himself as he walked over to the only remaining seat that was, of course, next to Malfoy.

"I'm so glad you've came to join us, Potter. Though I must say I'm disappointed to see you here. Given the fact that if not for you, my grandson wouldn't be forced to love you like some hormonal teenager, and we wouldn't be in this predicament!" he shouted.

"me?! It-"

"enough! Enough with the childish arguments over something that can't be helped! Can we please get on with the lesson for Pete's sake!" shouted a angered Draco.

after a moment of silence Snape gathered himself.

"yes, well out with your quills and parchment." 

-

That day in Harry's private class felt like the longest, until it was finally lunchtime. He took off out the door with Draco in the dust calling out to him. Harry had never ran so fast in his life, earning looks and a few chants of "run harry!" from Dean and Seamus. Having finally caught up with the familiar bushy hair pulled back into a ponytail for some reason. He let out a sigh of relief as he slowed down walking next to Hermione,

"H-Hey.. Hermione.." Harry panted,

"Harry! There you are, where have you been?" asked a worrisome Hermione.

"with me." replied Draco sneaking an arm around Harry's waist, only to have him shove Draco away roughly, "piss off Malfoy!" shouted Harry who stormed off. 

"what did I do?" he asked Hermione with a hurt expression,

"you pushed him Draco, don't push him into things he's not yet comfortable with. Give him time, until then, give him space as well." the end of her sentence was hinted with annoyance.

Draco didn't like the sound of that, which confused him. It confused him that these feelings came and went, it confused him that it was so hard not to not want to do affectionate things with Potter. It annoyed him that he was gaining stares as he thought, not that he wasn't used to it. The very first day people were staring at him just the same, if not less. 

Draco felt like he lost apart of himself he'd never get back,.. his dignity. 

As he walked into the hall all eyes were on him, as to be expected. He had already prepped himself for just this very thing with his mother, he smirked as he walked in a prideful way. He made his way to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise. 

"evening.." Blaise said with a side glance as he ate. 

"good evening Blaise. How's the class been without me? Not to down over my permanent absence I hope." Draco smiled as he picked at the plates for food.

Blaise turned to Draco, "..permanent absence? Are you no longer attending classes?.." he wondered with a raised brow.

"Don't be foolish Blaise! Of course not, mother would have my head! I've got private classes now." replied Draco stuffed his mouth with bread. 

The unnatural action causing Blaise to raise now both of his eyebrows, "you.. um.. got a bit of crum on your-" 

"oh, bloody hell!" Draco stood and shook the crumbs off himself,

Blaise waited for him to sit down as he asked his next question, "why do you have private lessons?" Draco turned to him and sneered "that's none of your bloody business, Blaise." he answered in a threatening tone. "woah, I was just curious.. no need to chop my head off.." Blaise went back to eating which left Draco to continue eating whilst watching a familiar angered brunette like a hawk. 

-

"Hermione, I'm telling you I can't live like this! It's only the first day and I already want to strangle him!" Harry covered his face with his hands.

"Harry calm down, at least he's taking potions, it could be worse. Besides, I've done some research on these chocolates. It's proved to be quite helpful, if you'd like to h-"

"yes! Please tell me, this is exactly what I was hoping to hear from you Hermione!" Harry lit up automatically at the word research and smiled like a child on Christmas morning. 

"oh Harry how would you get by without me?" she laughed, "now then, the book stated that if the holder of the chocolates convinces someone else to buy the enhancement love chocolates and gives them to the possessor of the current holder's chocolates then it can be reversed. But only if the possessor has feelings for the next holder in return. Thus, breaking the enchantment." she smiled as she finished.

"So all we have to do is find out who Draco liked before this mess and see if they hold returned feelings! That's easy! Is what I would say if there actually was someone who liked him!" Harry frowned,

"Harry I'm sure there's someone he likes and someone who feels the same. I hear girls talking away about him all the time! Malfoy has had to have a crush on a girl, don't worry we'll get this sorted out." she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and patted it. 

"Merlin, I hope so. I might go bonkers if I have to be forcefully kissed by him one more time." he sighed in relief, 'I knew it. I just had a feeling that she'd have a solution to my problem, how exactly would I get by without Hermione I'll never have the answer to.


End file.
